Aggro
Aggro is a term used by game players to describe of monsters' choice of targets- an aspect of the Artificial Intelligence, or AI. It is only relevant to fighting in a squad or for pet users (Venomancer and Mystic). The two basic rules of aggro for squad roles are: * If a heavy armor user, always get aggro on every monster in a pack-attack every monster that has not been damaged yet, and pay particular attention to monsters that have been accidentally aggroed by healers or mages. In the case of Venomancers and Mystics, this same rule holds for their pets-send the pet first, at any undamaged targets, to gain their aggro, even if not planning on keeping it, and use the pet to damage and hopefully regain aggro of loose mobs. Note that Mystics' pets are less hardy than Venomancers'. * The reverse holds for mages, including the Venomancer/Mystic's own spells-only attack the monster first if absolutely certain of killing it before it can do significant physical damage. Physical Ranged attack mobs like Hexocelots, Tombstones, and Archers of all kinds are the special bane of Arcane Armor wearers, and more care must be taken against them. Assassin and Archer Light Armor users should, of course, take the middle ground -gain aggro if Arcane armor wearers are being attacked, but strive to not steal aggro from Heavy Armor users. Distance matters a lot, and basically breaks the rules of aggro management completely. As noted above, range allows mages and archers to kill a target before it reaches them. Conversely, Arcane armor wearers close to a monster should consider moving away from it before attacking, even if aggro is being held. Monsters switching targets to cloth wearers simply because they can easily do so, rather than because the cloth wearer got more aggro, is less true in PWI than in other games. However, the chance of monsters respawning right next to Arcane Armor wearers is much, much higher than in other games-consider using only a single knockback spell or no spells, and immediately flying away, rather than dealing with this cheap and all-too-effective player-killing game device. If already engaged with another monster, the temptation is to not lose the effort already expended on the current monster, but do not fall for it-more XP will surely be lost by dying than flying. Aggressive monsters will attack, or aggro, whoever comes close to them. Some monsters will attack when others of their species nearby are aggroed; a few, such as in dungeons, will attack if any other monster nearby is aggroed. In other games, it is possible to body pull-that is, pass close by a monster, aggroing it, but not alerting other monsters as attacking it would. This is not possible in PWI-if a nearby monster would aggro from an attack on its fellow monster, it will also aggro if the fellow monster is aggroed by proximity to a player. If another monster does not join in, then it was far enough away to not respond at all. Category:Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics Category:Game Terminology